Embodiments herein generally relate to printing systems and printing methods and more particularly to systems that allow users to pull items from a central holding area, and potentially print items on many different types of printers.
Print drivers use many unique commands for each different type of printer model, and commands for one type of printer model may not be understood by other printing devices. In an environment where print-ready jobs can be routed to different printer models or different configurations than the print-ready jobs were created for, the results may be unpredictable and are usually unsatisfactory. For example, the wrong tray may be used, the colors may not be accurate, many sheets of code may be printed instead of the document, etc.
Having print-ready files for one model or configuration sent to a different destination is very prevalent because of server solutions that allow a user to “pull” their print job to different devices. A pull-print situation occurs when the user submits a job that it is held somewhere instead of being sent to a user-pre-designated device. Then the user goes to any device in the organization that is part of pull-printing and calls the job to that device to be printed. This workflow is very useful in an organization where people travel to meetings often. If the print job was created with the driver that matches the printer model that is performing the printing, the print job usually prints well; however, different printer models or different configurations may produce unpredictable and unsatisfactory results.